(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club shaft and a method of fabricating the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A golf club generally includes a club head for making impact with a golf ball, a club shaft combined with the club head, and a grip. A carbon shaft formed of a carbon fiber material may be taken as a typical example of the golf shaft, and it is extremely light-weight while showing sufficient strength and elastic force. Typically, a shaft functions to deliver the energy of swing to the ball, and a golfer feels the impact through the shaft. A backswing and a downswing are usually finished within a very short time, for example, within only one second, and the speed of the shaft may be over 150 km/hr during the swing. It is known that, during the swinging process, the golf shaft may experience a large amount of stress and show a large degree of torque. In addition, by an impact with the golf ball, the head is withdrawn with respect to the shaft, and thereafter the shaft resonates forward and rearward.
With a typical carbon shaft, a large degree of torque results during the downswing and at the moment of impact, and accordingly it is difficult to hit the ball exactly in a desired direction. In addition, since the carbon shaft has a relatively small restoring force, a golf ball drive distance is limited.
Further, in order to reduce torque and twist and to increase strength, a typical carbon shaft is fabricated by wrapping carbon fiber fabric to form a plurality of layers. However, in this case, the weight of the carbon shaft increases, resulting in deterioration of an impact feel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.